1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of electronic devices for golf scoring. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic devices which further provide statistical analysis of golf scores and performance of one or more players.
2. Relevant Technology
The game of golf enjoys much popularity as a recreational sport for both amateur and professional players. Indeed, across the world and nation the sport attracts numerous avid players. Golfing is played from the amateur level to the professional tournament level and has promoted certain players to celebrity status. The golfing industry anticipates that the appeal will continue to attract players both young and old and resources will continue to fuel the sport.
As with most sports, golf generates statistics which reflects a player's performance. Reviewing and analyzing a player's statistics reveals a player's strengths and weaknesses. Thus, although practice is required to improve performance, knowledge of a weakness will allow a player to focus and concentrate on that weakness. Serious golfers take great efforts to record their scores and statistics and review them for improvement.
Although recording some of the basic scores in a round of golf is a simple matter, calculating statistics based on the scores is a tedious matter. In a single round of golf, the statistical calculations soon become numerous. The calculations are increased substantially where several players are involved. Frequently interrupting game play to calculate statistics detracts from the enjoyment of the game. Furthermore, although beneficial, it is inconvenient and tedious to average and consolidate statistics of a single round of golf with previous rounds to provide an overview of a player's performance.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for storing and processing golf scores to produce statistics for a player.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide an apparatus which is hand-held to facilitate portability around a golf course.
It would be yet another advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for consolidating and averaging statistics for a plurality of rounds of golf to better indicate a golfer's performance, improvement, and of weaknesses.
Such a device is disclosed herein.